


Nossa História (Além do Tempo)

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Orgulho e Paixão - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gay, Gen, M/M, atualidade, au - atualidade, hoje em dia, século XXI
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Em pleno século XXI, Luccino, um homem assumido de uma pequena cidade no interior de São Paulo, descobre que não só pode ser feliz, mas também pode trazer a felicidade para aqueles que estão a sua volta.Ou, Lutávio em pleno século XXI.





	Nossa História (Além do Tempo)

Se havia algo que Luccino não gostava, era daquele Vale. Uma cidade pequena – não, minúscula, no meio do nada, quase divisa de Minas Gerais, com cidadãos maldosos e fofoqueiros que mais queriam se intrometer na vida dos outros do que cuidar de sua própria. E além de todos essas desgraças, ainda havia seu pai, se é que ainda podia chama-lo assim.

Em pleno século XXI, expulsando Luccino de casa por gostar de homens. Onde já se viu. E sua mãe, que nem mesmo o tinha defendido. Claro que não, os dois tinham uma relação de casal do último século! Ela nunca se oporia a qualquer coisa que seu marido dissesse, mesmo que isso significasse expulsar seu filho mais novo de casa.

Que ilusão a dele, de que sua mãe o defenderia.

Mas agora isso não mais importava. Porque, afinal, coisas como essa são superáveis, e era incrivelmente fácil superar qualquer problema tendo uma melhor amiga como Mariana por perto.

Desde que se interessara por corridas de motocicleta, Mariana tinha se tornado grande amiga e confidente de Luccino, ao ponto que os dois decidiram alugar um pequeno apartamento em um novo prédio que tinham construído no Vale. Contra a vontade da mãe de Mariana, mas com a benção de seu pai, os dois começaram a morar juntos, dividindo tudo menos quarto, porque ambos presavam seu espaço pessoal, é claro. E assim, ambos podiam trabalhar e dar um devido tempo em suas famílias enquanto o faziam, Mariana porque sua mãe queria que se casasse de uma vez, e Luccino por razões obvias.

Mas de fato, foi uma de suas melhores decisões. Mariana era livre para trabalhar e trazer quem quisesse para casa, e Luccino podia continuar com a oficina, com seu hobby de tirar e editar fotos, e também podia trazer quem quisesse.

Embora, honestamente, não havia uma alma sequer naquela cidade que Luccino quisesse trazer para sua casa, sem ser seus irmãos é claro. Fani e Ernesto sempre seriam bem vindos, assim como seu namorado e noiva. Mas pretendentes de fato não havia nenhum.

Todos no Vale sabiam de Luccino a esse ponto, e apesar da maioria nem mesmo se importar, ninguém havia se aproximado ainda, e Luccino não tentaria a sorte com qualquer pessoa. Ele tinha muita sorte que de todo Vale somente seu pai decidiu odiá-lo.

\- Não se preocupe Luccino! – Mariana dizia, toda vez que ele comentava sobre nunca encontrar ninguém naquele fim de mundo – Se não for aqui, será em outro lugar! Se não agora, amanhã! Só não perca a esperança, nem a vontade!

Com um sorriso malicioso e uma piscadela, Mariana fez Luccino cair na risada novamente, como sempre fazia em volta dela. Uma alma tão sedenta de aventura e transbordando otimismo como a de Mariana contagiava qualquer outra a sua volta, inclusive a dele. Não havia porque temer, ela estava certa.

Um dia... um dia iria aparecer alguém que tiraria Luccino do chão, e lhe daria uma razão para talvez não mais odiar aquele lugar. E se não naquele inferno de cidade, lhe daria razão de explorar o mundo com seu futuro grande amor.

Era tão difícil não sonhar acordado com o futuro incerto.

Tão difícil, de fato, que levou um susto quando ouviu alguém gritar seu nome de fora da oficina, fazendo com que ele pulasse e batesse a cabeça com tudo em baixo do carro que concertava.

\- Por Deus! – ele grunhiu, deslizando para longe do carro e se levantando, esfregando a cabeça. Ao levantar o olhar, franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso – Capitão Otávio?

\- Luccino! Levante! Preciso de sua ajuda, urgente! – o capitão falou, seu tom um tanto estridente, puxando Luccino para cima a fim de que se levantasse mais rápido. Luccino então o fez, um pouco preocupado com a reação do capitão.

\- O que foi? Está sendo perseguido? Parece que tá fugindo da morte – Luccino comentou, ainda confuso, enquanto o capitão olhava freneticamente para todos os lados.

\- Sim sim, da morte em forma de gente! Me arranja algum lugar pra me esconder Luccino rápido! – ele respondeu, incrivelmente transtornado, segurando os braços de Luccino e o balançando – Agora!

\- Claro capitão... por favor – Luccino murmurou, confuso, e acenou para sua sala no fundo da oficina – Pode se esconder na minha sala, está destrancada.

\- Muito obrigado! – e antes que Luccino pudesse responder, capitão Otávio já estava dentro da sala, escondido. Ele balançou a cabeça, dando uma risada baixa antes de se voltar para a entrada, indo checar se alguém estava vindo. Quando chegou na porta, Lídia, irmã de Mariana, se aproximava, parecendo um tanto irritada.

\- Luccino – ela disse, ao se aproximar, voz segurando uma clara irritação que ela não queria descontar nele – Por acaso viu meu noivo?

Ah... sim, capitão Otávio era noivo de Lídia. Espere. Eles eram noivos. Então porque o capitão se escondia dela dessa maneira?

Bom, não era seu lugar se meter na vida de duas pessoas quase casadas.

\- Não vi. Deve ter passado correndo muito rápido. Desculpe – Luccino disse, dando de ombros, e Lídia suspirou alto antes de bufar e acenar, se retirando sem mais nenhuma palavra. Luccino riu baixo novamente, cruzando os braços e se virando para sua sala, caminhando lentamente até ela.

Quando chegou perto, bateu na porta, e uma fresta se abriu.

\- Ela já foi?

\- Já sim capitão.

\- Aleluia – capitão Otávio suspirou, abrindo a porta e consertando sua gola e cabelo – Muito obrigado Luccino.

\- Muito de nada, capitão. Agora, satisfaça minha curiosidade e responda porque diabos está fugindo de sua noiva? – Luccino perguntou, sorrindo curiosamente para o capitão, que perante a pergunta parecia um tanto sem jeito.

\- O-ora – começou a responder, limpando sua garganta e tossindo para disfarçar seu desconforto – Eu sou um homem de morais e Lídia... Lídia anda muito assanhada ultimamente.

\- Ah sim. Um homem digno como o senhor prefere que a mulher se guarde, até o casamento. Como no século passado – Luccino disse, acenando aos poucos, fingindo estar sério enquanto um sorriso tentava escapar de seus lábios.

\- S-sim, exatamente, nós do exército somos m-muito conservadores – capitão Otávio acenou, antes de se virar para a saída – Enfim, agora que Lídia já se foi, tenho que voltar ao quartel. Muito obrigado pela ajuda Luccino.

\- Não há de quê, capitão – Luccino respondeu, o seguindo até o carro que consertava e se apoiando em tal enquanto observava o capitão ir embora – Ah capitão!

\- Sim? – capitão Otávio se virou, para atende-lo, e Luccino sorriu.

\- Não tem desonra nenhuma em desistir do casamento nesse século – ele disse, piscando para o outro – É o século da felicidade, não do respeito. Passar bem.

Luccino nem se atentou a esperar uma resposta. Se virou e deitou em sua placa, deslizando para debaixo do carro e voltando a concertá-lo, despreocupado.

Todos desse Vale eram complicados, seria possível? Luccino riu. Eles todos dariam uma ótima novela.

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguém vai ler mas hahahah obrigado se você leu :3


End file.
